1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for converting a selected hydrocarbon stock containing substantial amounts of condensed polynuclear aromatic rings to a product containing significant amounts of benzene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrocarbon stocks have been subjected to treatment at elevated temperatures in the presence of hydrogen to obtain lower-molecular weight hydrocarbons, but the reactions described have not resulted in the production of reaction products containing substantial amounts of benzene. Such processes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,875,150 to Schuman, 2,885,337 to Keith et al and 3,178,272 to Dent et al.